Starry Night
by Aihara Aya
Summary: A small argument between Haruka and Steven on top of a hill that night about stones and stars. My first HoennChampionshipping one-shot. RnR please!


Disclaimer : Pokémon owner is Satoshi Tajiri.

Summary :

A small argument between Haruka and Steven on top of a hill that night about stones and stars. My first HoennChampionshipping one-shot. Enjoy!~

* * *

Haruka Petalburg was sitting next to Steven Stone on top of a hill. Sapphire eyes staring to the night sky that covered by billion stars. She stared in awe as her pretty eyes didn't stop looking the shining stars since minutes ago, which made the grey-haired man looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you looking at?"

Haruka turned her face to the left and let out a small sigh, "Of course the stars, stupid."

Steven then looked to the sky too, "I thought you're doing nothing here."

"Doing nothing? Then why I brought you here if I just doing nothing?" she huffed.

"Well, you just came to my house half an hour ago suddenly and forced─"

"I am NOT forcing you to come here. You just accepted my request to go to this hill."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me what is your purpose."

Haruka sighed again, "Do I must tell you? Of course to see the pretty stars. This hill is a great place to see them at night. And aside from that, what else might I look for here?"

The two silent for a moment, which made the girl stared the stars again, letting the grey-haired man think alone there.

"Well, you can still looking at my stones."

The daughter of Petalburg Leader raised one of her eyebrows and looked at him with a confused expression, "Your stones? Don't say that you brought many of your stones here."

Steven let out a small chuckle, "Of course I brought them. They're my favourites, you know?"

"You brought them to anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"..."

"..."

"I don't wanna."

That words made Steven's eyes grew bigger, "Huh? Why?"

"Well, I came here to see the beautiful stars on the night sky, not the shining stones of yours, Steven. Anyway, I'm not interested in stones." Haruka crossed her arms.

"Don't say that. Stones are much interesting than that small little stars." that sentence made the brunette girl looked to him again.

"What? Don't insult them! Stars are far more beautiful than stones!" she raised her voice.

"No you're wrong, Haruka. Stones are better."

"I do not agree with you, Steven. Why you said your stones are more interesting than the shining stars over there?" the brunette girl pointed out the night sky.

Steven just sighed and groped around his pocket and took out one of his valuable stones, an amethyst. "See this amethyst, Haruka? This stones isn't just shining, but it's also valuable. Far more valuable than stars."

"In term of prices?"

"It's also rare. Many collectors were trying hard to get valuable stones and rocks. But stars, we could see them every night. It's just a common thing."

That words seem like an insulting to her. Haruka clenched her fist and stared Steven's eyes intensely, "I said don't insult them! I love those stars more than anything! You couldn't just brag about the pretty stones and rocks of yours and say bad thing about the stars!"

Steven looks surprised as he never heard Haruka screaming toward him or everyone else. And when the brunette girl realized what she had just done, she stared the stars again while mumbling.

"I... I'm sorry. I just, love the stars so much. When I was young, I used to see the beautiful stars every night with my best friend. But since I've moved to Hoenn, I never see her again. That's why I wanted to see the stars again. Sorry to brought you here, Steven."

After hearing that, the former Hoenn champion just smiled. "It's okay. I was the one who should say sorry. I don't know that you had such a memory."

"It's fine. That's a long long ago story."

Steven looked to the night sky again, and as he founded a really bright star, he turned his face to his right and smiled again. "Hey, I think I know something that more valuable and more beautiful than my stones and your stars."

Haruka faced him again, "Eh? There is? What else that more valuable for you than your stones?"

.

.

"It's you."

* * *

Ah... HoennChampion. I love this shipping so much since I played my Ruby version. I see that almost everyone made Haruka (game-verse) is a very tomboy girl who always energetic and cheerful (like Sapphire from PokeSpe). But I prefer to make her looks a little feminine and shy, just like the original game.

And can you guess who is Haruka's childhood friend here? It's Jasmine the Olivine Leader from Johto! I then know that whoever the character that we choose as playable one (Haruka or Brendan), the city that she/he come from is Olivine before moved to Littleroot. So I just like the friend-relationship between Jasmine and Haruka ehee~

Finally, if you like this fic, review? :)


End file.
